To, co powodowało uśmiech
by Zaczarowana
Summary: Po wojnie; miniatura Snarry. Severus Snape budzi się pewnego ranka z niepokojącym przeczuciem. Jak co rano, czyta notkę napisaną kiedyś przez Harry'ego, która na jakiś czas poprawia mu humor. Przez kilkadziesiąt następnych minut próbuje przekonać samego siebie, że wszystko jest w porządku. Jednak w krótkim czasie ma przekonać się, że to nie prawda. Slash


**Oświadczenie:** Postacie i miejsca należą do J.K. Rowling, a ja nie czerpię z tego opowiadania żadnych korzyści materialnych.

 **Autor:** Zaczarowana

 **Tytuł:** To, co powodowało uśmiech, teraz sprawia jedynie ból i wywołuje tęsknotę.

 **Beta:** brak

 **Ostrzeżenia:** slash; wspomniana scena erotyczna; śmierć postaci;

 **N/A:** Jest to jeden z tych tekstów, który nie daje autorowi spokoju, dopóki nie zostanie napisany. Osobiście jestem całkiem zadowolona z tej miniaturki i mam nadzieję, że Wam również przypadnie ona do gustu. Poniższy tekst obejmuje jeden dzień z życia Severusa Snape'a, po wojnie; jest w dużej mierze niekanoniczny. Na potrzeby tego opowiadania ostateczna bitwa odbyła się rok później, a Albus Dumbledore żyje. Wstawiam ten tekst jeszcze raz, z kilkoma poprawkami, ponieważ znajoma zwróciła mi uwagę, na pewne nieścisłości. Nie przedłużając, zapraszam do czytania. Będzie mi bardzo miło, jeżeli po przeczytaniu zostawicie swoją opinię.

* * *

 **To, co powodowało uśmiech, teraz sprawia jedynie ból i wywołuje tęsknotę.**

* * *

 _"Umrzeć — tego się nie robi kotu._

 _Bo co ma począć kot_  
 _w pustym mieszkaniu._  
 _Wdrapywać się na ściany._  
 _Ocierać między meblami._  
 _Nic niby tu nie zmienione,_  
 _a jednak pozamieniane._  
 _Niby nie przesunięte,_  
 _a jednak porozsuwane._  
 _I wieczorami lampa już nie świeci."_  
 _Wisława Szymborska — Kot w pustym mieszkaniu_

* * *

Czarnowłosy mężczyzna powoli zaczynał się budzić, podświadomie czując, że coś jest zdecydowanie nie w porządku. Po pierwsze, był rozkojarzony i nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć sobie, na najprostsze pytanie: _Który dzisiaj jest?_ Wcześniej nigdy mu się to nie zdarzyło; nawet mając potwornego kaca, zawsze był w stanie zorientować się, jaki był aktualnie dzień tygodnia. Już samo to było mocno niepokojące. Druga sprawa, że czuł się otępiały i miał wrażenie, że ktoś grzebał w jego wspomnieniach, w próbie ukrycia przed nim czegoś istotnego. Postanowił, że osoba, która się na to odważyła, gorzko tego pożałuje. Kolejną rzeczą, która dotarła do jego powracającej świadomości, był fakt, że w łóżku jest sam. Dla pewności przesunął dłonią po jego drugiej połowie, która była pusta i zimna, co wyraźnie sugerowało, że jego mąż, wstał już jakiś czas temu. Nie potrafił być nawet na niego bardzo zirytowany, bo to nie zdarzyło się po raz pierwszy. Zaczynał się jednak zastanawiać, która też może być godzina, skoro jego Harry już nie śpi. Jak Severus zdążył odnotować już na samym początku ich wspólnego mieszkania, zielonooki miał niezmiernie irytujący nawyk wczesnego wstawania. Mężczyzna nie rozumiał, jak można wstawać o tak nieludzkiej godzinie, jak szósta rano. Najczęściej stanowiło to dla chłopaka maksymalny limit leżenia w łóżku. Nawet pomimo niewielkiej ilości snu, młodzieniec zawsze był wulkanem pozytywnej energii.

~.~

 _— Mm... Co robisz? — zapytał sennie czarnooki, czując, że mniejsze ciało obok niego zaczyna się poruszać, prawdopodobnie w celu opuszczenia łóżka._

 _Po jego pytaniu młodszy mężczyzna zamarł na chwilę, po czym, bez słowa położył się z powrotem i pozwolił się objąć. Kilka minut później Severus prawie zasypiał, gdy znowu poczuł poruszenie. Jednak tym razem ruchy były wolniejsze i delikatniejsze, chociaż dla niego nadal wyczuwalne. Jako podwójny szpieg nie miał problemu z natychmiastową reakcją. Otworzył oczy i napotkał zielone tęczówki, rozszerzone ze zdenerwowania. Zapobiegawczo objął mocniej smukłe ciało._

 _— Myślałem, że gryfoni nie uciekają w ten sposób z miejsca zbrodni — zakpił, wykonując dłonią okrężny ruch, wskazując na nich i leżące wokół ubrania. Z zadowolonym uśmiechem obserwował rumieniec, wpływający na policzki Pottera. Chłopak powiercił się przez moment, w daremnej próbie ucieczki od trzymającego go ramienia. Po dłuższej chwili jednak zebrał się w sobie i spojrzał w czarne oczy._

 _— Ech, nie uciekam przecież. Nie jestem po prostu przyzwyczajony do wylegiwania się w łóżku tak długo — zaczął niepewnie, po czym urwał. Milczał przez kilka sekund, zastanawiając się, ile powinien wyjawić. Tymczasem Snape rzucił Tempus, po czym stwierdził drwiąco._

 _— Długo, Potter? Nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, ale jest dopiero 6:30 — uniósł brew, widząc rezygnację na młodej twarzy. Chłopak zamknął na moment oczy i westchnął cicho, a jego ramiona opadły w przygnębieniu. Nawet pomimo takiej reakcji, starszy czarodziej nie był przygotowany, na to, co usłyszał po kilku sekundach._

 _— U Dursleyów zazwyczaj o szóstej musiałem już być na nogach, bo tak zarządziła ciotka Petunia, która sama nie wstawała wcześniej, niż o ósmej. I wiesz, wcale nie tak łatwo pozbyć się teraz tego nawyku — wyjaśnił ze złością. — Czy teraz kiedy już zaspokoiłem twoją ciekawość, możesz mnie wypuścić, zamiast drwić z czegoś, o czym nie masz pojęcia?_

 _Widząc rosnące zażenowanie i irytację nastolatka, rozluźnił uchwyt i pozwolił mu wstać. Ku jego zaskoczeniu i zadowoleniu, nastolatek pocałował go szybko w usta, zanim opuścił łóżko i ruszył pod prysznic._

~.~

Severus nie potrafił przed sobą ukryć, że mimo wszystko uwielbiał entuzjazm i optymizm Harry'ego, choć początkowo niezmiernie go to denerwowało. Nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć na myśl, że zielonooki pewnie siedzi teraz w salonie i usiłuje coś czytać lub właśnie wraca ze szkolnych błoni z miotłą pod pachą, włosami rozczochranymi jeszcze bardziej niż zazwyczaj i niemożliwie szerokim, beztroskim uśmiechem, który ostatnio bardzo rzadko gości na jego ustach. Być może zatrzymał się na moment, aby uciąć jakąś idiotyczną pogawędkę, z którymś z obrazów, co robi przy każdym wyjściu z ich kwater. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Harry potrzebuje czasem porozmawiać z kimś innym, niż tylko z nim i tak naprawdę mu to nie przeszkadzało.

Snape przeciągnął się lekko i otworzył oczy, sięgając w stronę szafki nocnej po różdżkę. Rzucił szybkie _Tempus_ i mocno się zdziwił, gdy okazało się, że jest już prawie dziewiąta rano. Nieczęsto zdarzało mu się tyle sypiać, zwłaszcza od dnia, gdy Harry wprowadził się do jego komnat. Cóż, Severus zazwyczaj budził się, gdy młodszy mężczyzna delikatnie wyplątywał się z jego objęć, czarnowłosy był zatem ciekaw, dlaczego tym razem niczego nie poczuł. Dzisiaj jednak nic takiego się nie wydarzyło i właśnie dlatego zastanawiał się, co takiego mogło się wczoraj dziać, że spał tak długo, mocnym snem. Oczywiście jego umysł podsunął mu kilka interesujących i dość prawdopodobnych scenariuszy, które mogły mieć miejsce. Jednak przeczył temu fakt, że był pobudzony, a to rzadko zdarza mu się po nocach z jego młodziutkim mężem. Na skraju jego świadomości ponownie pojawiła się ta dziwna niepokojąca myśl, że nie pamięta zbyt wiele, z wczorajszego dnia, a to jak do tej pory przecież nie zdarzyło mu się nigdy. Właściwie, zawsze był dumny ze swojej niezawodnej pamięci. Jako Mistrz Eliksirów miał w głowie wiele przepisów na podstawowe mikstury, by nie musieć szukać ich za każdym razem, gdy ich potrzebował.

Gdy odkładał różdżkę z powrotem na szafkę nocną, jego wzrok natychmiast przykuł przytwierdzony do boku szafki nocnej kawałek pergaminu, zapisany jakiś czas temu drobnym i nieco niechlujnym pismem Harry'ego. Początkowo zielonooki próbował go zdjąć, a gdy to nie poskutkowało, próbował zmusić do tego Mistrza Eliksirów prośbą i groźbami, które nie robiły na starszym mężczyźnie najmniejszego wrażenia. Ślizgon parsknął cichym śmiechem i przewrócił oczami, przypominając sobie, jak bardzo gryfon awanturował się o to, przez pierwszych kilka dni po jego zobaczeniu na „honorowym" miejscu. Snape właściwie nie był pewien, dlaczego aż tak bardzo nalegał na jego zdjęcie. Przypuszczał jednak, że chłopak nie do końca zastanowił się nad zapisywanymi słowami, co było swego rodzaju normą.

 _„Severusie,_  
 _nasze małżeństwo jest jak dziki kot. Abyśmy mogli żyć w zgodzie i być ze sobą szczęśliwi, najpierw musimy się z tym oswoić, a to dość trudny proces, biorąc pod uwagę naszą wzajemną niechęć._  
 _Twój Harry"_

Za każdym razem, gdy widział tę notatkę — czyli przynajmniej dwa razy dziennie, rano i wieczorem — mimowolnie na jego usta wkradał się szczery uśmiech, choć on sam nie przyznałby się do tego przed nikim, zwłaszcza przed Albusem lub swoimi uczniami — takiego znał go tylko jego Harry. Wszystkie szczere uśmiechy i czułe gesty były zarezerwowane tylko dla zielonookiego gryfona. Mimo wszystko okoliczności, w których dostał tę notatkę, wcale nie były powodem do śmiechu. Wojna była wtedy w punkcie kulminacyjnym, a on wrócił pijany po jednym ze zjazdów śmierciożerców, na którym o dziwo Voldemort nie kazał im nikogo torturować ani zabijać. Tamtego wieczoru Harry unikał go jak ognia, choć nie wyjaśnił mu dlaczego. W krótkim czasie dowiedział się jednak, czym było spowodowane zachowanie Pottera. Stało się to kilka dni później — po kolejnym wezwaniu Czarnego Pana, które nie było już tak „przyjemne", jak poprzednie — kiedy Severus zorientował się, że jego prywatne zapasy alkoholu, jakimś sposobem zniknęły, a on był pewien, że jego mąż maczał w tym palce. Usłyszał wtedy kolejną z historii, które pozwalały mu poznać chłopaka takiego, jakim był w rzeczywistości i stopniowo zmieniały jego sposób postrzegania Wybrańca.

~.~

 _Wyczerpany kilkunastoma z rzędu Cruciatusami, rzucanymi przez Czarnego Pana, Severus ruszył w stronę barku, gdzie trzymał zapas Ognistej. Ogarnęła go wściekłość, gdy zobaczył, że wszystkie butelki zniknęły. W tym właśnie momencie w salonie pojawił się Potter, z fiolką Post-Crucio w dłoni. Momentalnie zbladł, widząc furię w czarnych oczach Snape'a i doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, z jej powodu. Był jednak Gryfonem, więc zebrał całą swoją odwagę i podszedł do mężczyzny, bez słowa wyciągając przed siebie, trzęsącą się dłoń z eliksirem. Czarnowłosy przyjął fiolkę, bez zbędnych protestów i opróżnił ją jednym haustem. Nastolatek ze zdenerwowaniem usiadł na kanapie i czekał na rozwój wydarzeń, starając się ukryć drgawki. Po kilkunastu sekundach, drżenie dłoni mężczyzny powoli zaczęło ustawać. W kilku krokach znalazł się przed kanapą i patrząc z góry na swojego męża, warknął z irytacją._

 _— Czy możesz mi łaskawie wyjaśnić, gdzie podział się mój zapas Ognistej?_

 _— Poprosiłem skrzaty, żeby ją zabrały — odpowiedział drżącym głosem, siląc się na spokój, co wcale nie było łatwe, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że rozmawiał ze wściekłym Snape'em. Zadrżał, widząc jeszcze większą złość mężczyzny, który przewiercał go swoimi czarnymi oczami._

 _— A dlaczegóż to uznałeś, że masz prawo decydować o pozbyciu się mojego alkoholu, z mojego barku? — zapytał, starając się chociaż trochę zapanować nad swoimi emocjami, które zaczynały brać nad nim górę. Miał zamiar zacząć wrzeszczeć na bezczelnego bachora i mocno nim potrząsnąć._

 _— Jeżeli myślisz, że to jakiś głupi żart z mojej strony, to mogę cię zapewnić, że to nie ma nic wspólnego z żartami — mówił cicho, siląc się na spokój, w jego głosie nie było słychać fałszu. — Proszę, spróbuj się odrobinę uspokoić, Severusie. Usiądź i wysłuchaj mnie na spokojnie. Wyjaśnię ci to, o ile nie będziesz mi przerywał i obiecasz, że już do tego nie wrócimy — wyszeptał cicho chłopak, zrezygnowanym głosem, co odrobinę otrzeźwiło Mistrza Eliksirów. Skinął głową, składając obietnicę._

 _Następnie odwrócił się od niego gwałtownie i wziął kilka głębokich wdechów. Skierował się w stronę szafki i wypił eliksir uspokajający. Odczekał dłuższą chwilę, zanim mikstura zaczęła działać, wspomagając się ćwiczeniami stosowanymi przy oklumencji. Gdy był już pewien, że jest w stanie wysłuchać nastolatka, odwrócił się z powrotem i tym razem usiadł obok niego. Zarejestrował, że młodzieniec spiął się wyraźnie; jego ciało drżało. Nadal jednak pozostał na kanapie i przyglądał mu się uważnie, szukając czegoś na twarzy męża._

 _— Nadal czekam na wyjaśnienia, Potter. — Chłopak drgnął, wciąż słysząc gniew w głosie męża. Nie zwlekał już jednak z odpowiedzią, bo od początku zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie uniknie tej rozmowy._

 _— Wiem, że nie powinienem był tego robić w ten sposób, ale byłem pewien, że sam byś się go nie pozbył, gdybym cię o to poprosił. Nie sądzę, że w ogóle byś mnie wysłuchał. Nigdy tego nie robisz. — Z determinacją patrzył w czarne oczy, które aktualnie, oprócz wściekłości, wyrażały drwinę, co tylko utwierdziło, go w tym przekonaniu. — Nie cierpię, gdy ktoś nadużywa alkoholu, bo to przywołuje złe wspomnienia._

 _Po tych słowach odwrócił wzrok. Severus uważnie obserwował twarz męża i zauważył, że pojawiło się na niej obrzydzenie i zrezygnowanie, mimo że ten patrzył wszędzie, tylko nie na niego. Jego wzrok zamglił się, a twarz spochmurniała, co sugerowało, że chłopak pogrążył się w — jak sam przed chwilą wyjawił — niezbyt przyjemnych wspomnieniach. Nie odzywał się więc i czekał, aż chłopak będzie kontynuował, chociaż coraz bardziej nie podobały mu się wnioski, do których prowadziło zachowanie chłopaka w tamtym momencie. Był niemal pewien, że historia, którą lada chwila usłyszy, nie będzie przyjemna. Niestety się nie pomylił._

 _— Widzisz, mój wuj miał problem z nadużywaniem alkoholu — młodzieniec zaczął po krótkiej chwili, z westchnieniem. — Zawsze, kiedy wypił, traktował mnie gorzej niż zwykle. Nie, żeby na trzeźwo traktował mnie dobrze, ale to inna sprawa. — Rzucił mężowi przelotne spojrzenie, które wyraźnie sugerowało, że nie zamierza rozwijać tego tematu, bardziej, niż to konieczne. Mężczyzna krótko skinął głową. — Jednak kiedy był pijany, najczęściej dostawałem dwa razy więcej zadań do wykonania. W większości takich przypadków nie byłem w stanie wyrobić się z nimi w określonym przez niego czasie. Specjalnie dawał mi raptem kilka godzin — przerwał na moment, by zebrać myśli i odrobinę się rozluźnić. Wziął głęboki wdech i kontynuował. — Wiedział doskonale, że nie ma szans, bym zdążył, ale i tak karał mnie, jeśli się z czymś nie wyrobiłem. Z reguły mnie nie bił, przynajmniej, niezbyt mocno, bo nie chciał zostawiać żadnych widocznych śladów. Najczęściej zamykał mnie w komórce pod schodami i odmawiał jedzenia. Jeśli to był weekend, to omijałem kilka posiłków z rzędu i ponadto dostawałem kolejne dodatkowe obowiązki. Błędne koło, ale niestety niewiele mogłem na to poradzić, bo protesty spowodowałyby kolejne obowiązki. Chociaż nie wiem, co jeszcze mógłby wtedy dla mnie wymyślić, skoro i tak zajmowałem się wszystkim, co było możliwe… — urwał zrezygnowany. Nie miał ochoty mówić dalej, bo wspominanie tego było dla niego torturą._

 _Severus również milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, bo sam doskonale wiedział, co znaczy mieszkać pod jednym dachem z alkoholikiem. Po chwili jednak uświadomił sobie, że zanim dziecku narzuci się dodatkowe obowiązki, powinno się rozważyć odebranie jakiegoś przywileju, na określony czas. Pamiętał, że tak zawsze robiła jego matka, kiedy zrobił coś, co jej się nie spodobało. Postanowił wyrazić tę myśl na głos._

 _— A co z odbieraniem przywilejów? To zazwyczaj dotkliwsza kara — zapytał mężczyzna, na co nastolatek zaśmiał się sucho, śmiechem pozbawionym radości, który bardzo go zaskoczył. Takiego dźwięku jeszcze u niego nie słyszał. Żaden nastolatek ani dziecko, nie powinno śmiać się w ten sposób._

 _— Najpierw musiałbym jakieś mieć, nie sądzisz? — odparł znużonym głosem._

 _Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział i nie ciągnął dalej tematu. Teraz już rozumiał, dlaczego jego alkohol zniknął i w zasadzie nie potrafił mieć tego za złe młodemu czarodziejowi. Dowiedział się też o nastolatku, czegoś, czego nawet nie zamierzał. Nie wiedział, co powinien o tym myśleć ani jak się do tego odnieść, więc milczał. Zastanawiał się, czy Albus miał świadomość, co tak naprawdę działo się w domu w Surrey. Po chwili namysłu doszedł do wniosku, że woli nie wiedzieć, bo mógłby stracić szacunek dla swojego mentora. Siedzieli więc w ciszy, a chłopak wydawał się zadowolony tym stanem rzeczy._

 _Snape dopiero po dłuższej chwili milczenia, zauważył, że ciało młodego czarodzieja wciąż drży, a chłopak jest bardzo blady. Przeklął w myślach, zastanawiając się, jak mógł wcześniej tego nie zauważyć. Przecież chłopak był połączony z Czarnym Panem i musiał odczuwać skutki jego wściekłości, a mimo to ze spokojem wyjaśniał mu swoją decyzję, związaną z pozbyciem się alkoholu z ich kwater. Zapytał sam siebie, czy naprawdę jest aż tak samolubny i nieczuły? Szacunek Mistrza Eliksirów, do siedzącego obok nastolatka wzrósł znacząco. Wstał i ponownie podszedł do szafki na eliksiry, by wyciągnąć z niego fiolkę Post-Crucio. Mając to, czego potrzebował, wrócił do kanapy i z poczuciem winy podał ją wykończonemu nastolatkowi, który przyjął ten gest z wdzięcznością i drobnym uśmiechem. Chwilę później jego ciało przestało się trząść, a na zmęczoną twarz nareszcie zaczęły wracać kolory._

~.~

Dzięki myślodsiewni użytej następnego dnia po tym niestandardowym spotkaniu śmierciożerców — na którym nie musiał nikogo torturować — pamiętał, że był zalany w trupa i zasnął na kanapie, w zakrwawionych ubraniach. Jednak gryfon zadbał o jego względny komfort i ułożył go w sypialni, po wcześniejszym rozebraniu do bielizny i rzuceniu kilku zaklęć czyszczących. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, dochodząc do wniosku, że chłopak pewnie był zbyt zawstydzony, aby pozbawić go również bokserek. Doskonale pamiętał, że rankiem na jego szafce nocnej stał eliksir niwelujący skutki kaca i ta właśnie notka, która okazała się odpowiedzią na jego wybełkotane po pijaku pytanie, którego zresztą nawet nie pamiętał, ale Harry nie lubił zostawiać pytań bez odpowiedzi. To było jedno z tych małych dziwactw, które z czasem zaczynasz lubić. Te kilka nakreślonych na pergaminie słów spodobało mu się tak bardzo, że oprawił je w ramkę i przytwierdził do szafki nocnej, tuż obok głowy, zaklęciem stałego przylepca. Po dość krótkim czasie młodszy czarodziej przestał się o to kłócić i nawet sam zaczął uśmiechać się na widok oprawionego w ramkę kawałka papieru. Około pół roku później stwierdził, że te słowa naprawdę dobrze opisywały ich wzajemną relację, a Severus z uśmiechem przyznał mu rację, bo sam też tak uważał.

~.~

 _— Co cię tak bawi, Harry? — zapytał miękko mężczyzna, otwierając oczy i widząc krzywy uśmiech na młodej twarzy męża._

 _— Ech, nic takiego. To tylko ta głupia notka, którą tu przytwierdziłeś, bez mojej zgody. Nie sądziłem, że tak bardzo ci się ona spodoba — kontynuował, odrobinę zażenowany, widząc uniesioną w rozbawieniu, ciemną brew. — Jak pewnie zdajesz sobie sprawę, nie do końca przemyślałem wtedy swoją odpowiedź. A jednak wtedy, pół roku temu wydawała mi się jedyną logiczną. I mimo wszystko sądzę, że nadal dobrze opisuje to, co z nami związane…_

 _— Nie mogę się z tym nie zgodzić. Właśnie dlatego ją tutaj przymocowałem, bo te kilka słów świetnie oddaje naszą relację. — Czarnowłosy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szczerze i pocałował swojego męża, który chętnie pogłębił pocałunek, rozchylając usta i splatając ich języki. Tego ranka nie dotarli na śniadanie._

~.~

Po krótkiej chwili rozmyślań Severus postanowił wstać z łóżka. Nie przejmując się zakładaniem na siebie czegokolwiek, ruszył w kierunku salonu, gdzie jak przypuszczał, mógł znajdować się Harry. Wychodząc spod przykrycia, nie zwrócił jednak uwagi na fakt, że Mroczny Znak, zdobiący jego lewe przedramię zniknął, a zamiast niego znajdował się tam jedynie ledwie widoczny zarys. Był bowiem naprawdę mocno skupiony na zlokalizowaniu męża. Zdziwiło go, gdy salon okazał się ciemny i pusty; to nie było normalne. Odruchowo machnął ręką, by rozświetlić pomieszczenie. Salon jak zwykle wzbudził wspomnienie ich pierwszego pocałunku, który nastąpił, gdy obaj byli upici wyjątkowo mocnym winem, podanym do kolacji, przez nadgorliwego skrzata domowego, który świrował na punkcie romantyzmu. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i przez jego głowę przewinęła się lawina innych wspomnień, między innymi rozmowa o treningu obrony, na początku ich małżeństwa.

~.~

 _— Severusie — zaczął niepewnie nastolatek, kiedy mężczyzna kończył układać harmonogram nauki eliksirów dla siódmego roku. Podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na niego z irytacją._

 _— Co, na Merlina, jest tak ważne, że musisz mi przerywać. Czy nie potrafisz być cicho chociaż przez pięć minut? Wydaje się, że mając osiemnaście lat, powinieneś być w stanie odpowiednio zorganizować sobie czas, tak by nie marnować przy tym mojego._

 _— Zastanawiałem się... — Zielonooki tym razem nie dał się sprowokować, widząc skierowany w swoją stronę złośliwy uśmiech. Oczywiście, że był zirytowany, ale starał się zachować spokój i udowodnić starszemu mężczyźnie, że potrafi zachowywać się dojrzale. — Czy mógłbyś udzielić mi kilka dodatkowych lekcji Obrony i potrenować ze mną magiczne pojedynki? — Wprost zadane pytanie tak bardzo zaskoczyło starszego czarodzieja, że przez kilka sekund nie potrafił tego ukryć. Szybko się jednak zreflektował i na jego twarzy ponownie pojawiła się maska obojętności — Wiesz, chciałbym faktycznie mieć jakąś szansę, kiedy ponownie stanę do walki z Voldemortem. — Nastolatek zignorował wzdrygnięcie starszego mężczyzny i patrzył na niego wyczekująco, znosząc jego badawczy wzrok._

 _— Zaczniemy jutro po kolacji. Lepiej dla ciebie, żebyś się starał — odpowiedział po chwili namysłu i wrócił do harmonogramów._

 _— Oczywiście. Zrobię co w mojej mocy. Dziękuję. — Przy ostatnim słowie, jego głos zmienił się w szept._

 _Do końca wieczoru, Harry nie odezwał się już ani słowem, pozwalając mężowi pracować w ciszy. Sam zajął się czytaniem leżącej na kolanach książki o zaklęciach defensywnych. Zamierzał pokazać mężowi, że się stara i że jest w stanie sprostać jego wymaganiom. Wiedział przecież, że jego umiejętności zaważą na losach czarodziejskiego świata. Nie był przecież aż tak głupi i nieodpowiedzialny, jak stale próbował wmówić mu jego mąż._

~.~

Na stoliku, przy jednym z foteli ulokowanych blisko kominka, leżała książka o truciznach. Severusa ponownie dopadło dziwne przeczucie, że coś jest nie tak, bo na stoliku leżała tylko jedna książka. Do tego nie przypominał sobie, by przeglądał ją ostatnio. Zazwyczaj wieczorami obydwoje z Harrym siadali i czytali coś, przed udaniem się do sypialni. Potter nazywał to „lekturą na dobranoc". Zawsze zostawiali przeglądane książki na stoliku, by móc kontynuować następnego dnia... Pewnie Harry nadal jest na błoniach, pomyślał, próbując się uspokoić. Było to wystarczająco prawdopodobne, by być prawdą, więc nie zamierzał zaprzątać sobie tym teraz głowy. Chociaż niepokojąca myśl, nadal nie opuściła jego umysłu. Wątpliwość została zasiana i wiedział, że nie zniknie ona, dopóki sytuacja się nie wyklaruje. Wycofał się z powrotem do sypialni i po chwili namysłu, ruszył w stronę łazienki, z zamiarem wzięcia prysznica. Po drodze wyciągnął z szafy swoje zwyczajowe czarne szaty, które cenił za uniwersalność, choć zielonooki nieraz wypominał mu monotematyczność. Uśmiechnął się, gdy jego wzrok padł na granatowe koszule, znajdujące się w szafie. Sam nie rozumiał, dlaczego tak bardzo schlebiało mu zainteresowanie Harry'ego, ale pragnął je utrzymać, więc zostawił je w tym kolorze i zakładał każdego dnia. Sięgnął po jedną z nich, z zamiarem założenia jej. Doskonale pamiętał jednak swoją irytację, gdy jednego dnia, w środku października, okazało się, że wszystkie jego koszule zamiast czarnych, są granatowe. Wtedy nie był jeszcze przyzwyczajony do tego koloru, ale po jakimś czasie do niego przywykł.

Zaspał wtedy po raz pierwszy od lat i musiał ubierać się w pośpiechu, więc nie miał nawet czasu, by je zmienić, a młodszy czarodziej użył do tego jakiegoś stworzonego przez bliźniaki Weasley zaklęcia. Severus niestety go nie znał, a co za tym idzie, nie znał również przeciwzaklęcia. A zdecydowanie nie miał zamiaru ryzykować spóźnieniem na pierwsze eliksiry z siódmorocznymi Krukonami i Puchonami; nie miał ochoty słuchać kolejnych plotek na swój temat. Zdziwiło go wtedy, że Harry'ego nie było już w ich kwaterach, bo najczęściej rano wychodzili razem, najpierw na śniadanie, a później każdy z nich zajmował się swoimi obowiązkami. On wracał do lochów, a Harry do klasy Obrony, gdzie prowadził zajęcia z młodszymi rocznikami, odciążając tym sposobem Lupina. To była taka ich niepisana zasada. Później chłopak unikał jego wzroku przez cały dzień, kiedy mijali się na korytarzach, co jednoznacznie dało mu do zrozumienia, kto jest winowajcą. Bardzo irytującym był dla niego fakt, że nie ma na sobie swojej zwyczajowej czerni, a gryfoni stracili wtedy dwukrotnie większą liczbę punktów i zarobili mnóstwo szlabanów z Filchem. Dopiero wieczorem dowiedział się, dlaczego jego mąż zrobił mu tak głupi żart.

~.~

 _Zmęczony po całym dniu użerania się z irytującymi bachorami, mężczyzna wszedł do salonu swoich kwater, które od początku lipca dzielił z Harrym cholernym Potterem. Prawdą było, że aż dotąd nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak często w ciągu dnia jego wzrok spotykał się z oczami w kolorze Avady. Zielonooki młodzieniec siedział na kanapie i zawzięcie skrobał coś na pergaminie. Pewnie jak zwykle nic godnego uwagi — pomyślał z krzywym uśmiechem. Słysząc dźwięk zamykania drzwi, chłopak podniósł wzrok na swojego męża i zmarszczył brwi, widząc jego chmurną minę._

 _— Czy coś się stało, Severusie? — zapytał, uśmiechając się delikatnie._

 _— Harry — zaczął niebezpiecznie niskim i spokojnym tonem mężczyzna, zdejmując w międzyczasie wierzchnią szatę i odwieszając ją koło drzwi. — Możesz mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego wszystkie moje koszule zmieniły kolor na granatowy?_

 _Z zadowolonym uśmiechem i uniesioną brwią patrzył, jak po jego słowach delikatny uśmiech znika z tych kuszących ust. Chłopak odwrócił na moment wzrok i westchnął cicho, przecierając oczy wierzchem dłoni — według Severusa zdecydowanie lepiej wyglądał, odkąd zrezygnował z okularów, na rzecz zaklęcia poprawiającego wzrok. Zaraz potem ponownie spojrzał w czarne oczy i odpowiedział po prostu._

 _— Przegrałem wczoraj zakład z bliźniakami i dostałem karne zadanie. Fred i George wymyślili, że mam zmienić kolor jednej części Twojej garderoby, w której najczęściej chodzisz. — Zawahał się przez moment, a potem kontynuował, wiedząc, że mąż potępi jego lekkomyślność — Magia zobowiązała mnie do jego wykonania. Nie podali jednak ani koloru, ani części garderoby, dlatego też wybrałem koszulę, byś mógł zakryć ją szatą. — Widząc, że jego oświadczenie udobruchało trochę starszego czarodzieja, dodał z ostrożnym, choć lekko złośliwym uśmiechem, wymownie spoglądając na koszulę męża. — Poza tym, moim zdaniem bardzo dobrze wyglądasz w granatowym. — W odpowiedzi otrzymał jedynie uniesioną brew i głośne prychnięcie, gdy jego mąż kierował się do prywatnego laboratorium, nie będąc w stanie znaleźć odpowiedzi na to stwierdzenie. Snape, postanowił jednak, że zostawi koszule w tym kolorze i sprawdzi, jak Harry na to zareaguje._

~.~

Severus doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że gdy jego mąż wróci do ich kwater, zapewne z chęcią dołączy do niego pod prysznicem, bo właściwie zawsze to robił od pewnego czasu. W pomieszczeniu, jak zwykle zastał lekki nieład, który był wynikiem porozkładanych wszędzie, gdzie się dało, przedmiotów kąpielowych. Rzeczy Harry'ego były na swoich miejscach, choć Severus nadal nie mógł połapać się w systemie ich rozmieszczenia. Jego szczoteczka do zębów standardowo była umieszczona w kubku, włosiem do góry. Nie potrafił się nie uśmiechnąć, gdy przypomniała mu się ich rozmowa na ten temat.

~.~

 _— Wyjaśnij mi z łaski swojej dlaczego, nie możesz jak normalny człowiek, włożyć tej cholernej szczoteczki do kubka, włosiem w dół. Wiesz, że w ten sposób pojawią się na niej bakterie? — zapytał starszy mężczyzna, unosząc jedną brew i uśmiechając się drwiąco. Młodszy skrzyżował z nim spojrzenie i z bezczelnym uśmiechem odpowiedział._

 _— Jeśli będzie włosiem w dół, również będą na niej bakterie, tyle że twoje. Wymieniamy ich sporo w ciągu dnia, nasze szczoteczki nie muszą tego robić. — Severus przewrócił z irytacją oczami, gryfon natomiast roześmiał się szczerze. Gdy odrobinę udało mu się uspokoić, kontynuował. — Mówisz tak, jakby nie można było rzucić na nią zaklęcia dezynfekującego, co robię każdego dnia, przed użyciem jej — Zbity z tropu mężczyzna nie odezwał się już ani słowem. Nigdy nie wiedział, co ma odpowiedzieć, gdy jego towarzysz mówił coś podobnego, wykazując się inteligencją i zapobiegawczością, o którą starszy mężczyzna go nie podejrzewał._

~.~

Pokręcił głową, odsuwając od siebie to wspomnienie i wszedł pod strumień chłodnej wody. Lubił wspominać, że to właśnie w tej kabinie, po raz pierwszy doprowadził swojego męża do orgazmu, kiedy po cichu zakradł się za nim, wykorzystując jego rozproszenie.

~.~

 _Mężczyzna zauważył, że jego młody partner jest czymś mocno rozproszony, ale nie skomentował tego. Widząc, że chłopak nie zablokował drzwi łazienki, co zawsze robił, zakradł się za nim do pomieszczenia. Rozebrał się po cichu i bezszelestnie wsunął się do kabiny, kładąc chłodne dłonie na jego rozgrzanych plecach. Harry krzyknął wtedy spanikowany i szybko się odwrócił, najprawdopodobniej z zamiarem uderzenia intruza. Wciągnął głośno powietrze, kiedy podczas obrotu jego dłoń otarła się o półtwardego penisa napastnika. Uspokoił się odrobinę, gdy zobaczył, kto jest razem z nim w łazience, jednak jego mięśnie pozostały napięte, a policzki zaczerwieniły się mocno, kiedy zorientował się, że obaj są nadzy. Miał wtedy zapewne zamiar wyrzucić starszego mężczyznę z pomieszczenia. Nie zdążył jednak nic powiedzieć, bo jego usta zostały nakryte, przez wąskie wargi mistrza eliksirów, a ciało przyparte do chłodnej ściany. Po krótkiej chwili chłopak przestał stawiać opór i poddał się jego pocałunkom i dotykowi. Chwilę później sam zaczął błądzić dłońmi po jasnej skórze męża._

~.~

Przez to wspomnienie, Snape poczuł, że zaczyna robić się twardy. Zaraz po ustawieniu odpowiedniej temperatury, zaczął się namydlać. Cóż, prawdę mówiąc wcale nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby robił to za niego jego mąż, ale niestety nie miało to chyba nastąpić dzisiaj. Gdy już wyszedł i wycierał się, zaczął poważnie się niepokoić, ponieważ jego Harry nadal się nie pojawił. Zaczął wycierać lewą rękę i mimowolnie spojrzał na przedramię, na którym był ledwie zarys Mrocznego Znaku. Zamarł w zaskoczeniu i przez kilka długich minut, bez ruchu wpatrywał się w miejsce, gdzie jak dotąd znajdowało się jego przekleństwo i wyrzut sumienia w jednym. Po chwili w jego umyśle zaczęła kiełkować nieprzyjemna i przerażająca myśl.

Teraz już nie mógł zignorować tego dziwnego przeczucia, które towarzyszyło mu od momentu przebudzenia. Był pewien, że coś jest nie w porządku. Wytarty i ubrany ponownie ruszył w stronę sypialni. Nie chciał dopuścić do siebie myśli, która aktualnie nie dawała mu spokoju. Ponownie zamarł w drzwiach sypialni, zauważając Błyskawicę, stojącą w kącie. Naprawdę nie wiedział, co tutaj się dzieje i powoli zaczynał panikować, bo jego rozum coraz wyraźniej podsuwał mu to, w co początkowo nie chciał uwierzyć. Przez myśl przebiegło mu irracjonalne pytanie: _jak to możliwe, że miotła stoi tutaj, skoro gryfon powinien teraz na niej latać?_ Przez moment myślał, że to tylko złudzenie, że po prostu ma przywidzenia i miotły wcale tam nie ma. A może po prostu naiwnie próbował oszukać samego siebie? Tego nie był pewien. Zamrugał kilka razy, ale kiedy ponownie skupił wzrok, miotła nadal tam była.

Stała tam również, kiedy podszedł i wyciągnął dłoń, aby to sprawdzić. Odskoczył od niej jak oparzony i drugi już raz ruszył w kierunku salonu. Obok książki do eliksirów leżało najnowsze wydanie _„Proroka Codziennego"_ , najwyraźniej położone tutaj niedawno, przez skrzata domowego. Zerknął na pierwszą stronę, która sugerowała, że jest 17 maja 1999 roku. Zastanawiał się jak to możliwe, że nie pamięta, co działo się przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie. Dziura w jego pamięci mocno go zirytowała, jednak pewne rzeczy powoli zaczynały składać się w logiczną całość, co wcale mu się nie podobało. Usiadł w swoim ulubionym fotelu i postanowił przejrzeć Proroka, by dowiedzieć się nieco więcej. Niemal upuścił gazetę, gdy przeczytał nagłówek na pierwszej stronie. _„Okoliczności śmierci Harry'ego Pottera wciąż niewyjaśnione"_. Pod tym zdaniem zamieszczono zdjęcie uśmiechniętego nastolatka, zrobione w dniu ukończenia przez niego szkoły. Z oczu Severusa zaczęły płynąć łzy. Otarł je niecierpliwym ruchem dłoni, próbując czytać.

~.~

 _„Jak wszyscy wiemy, dnia 02 maja 1999 roku, na terenie Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie miało miejsce ostateczne starcie pomiędzy Harrym Potterem, a Tym-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać. Z pomocą męża, przyjaciół i Zakonu Feniksa, młody czarodziej ostatecznie pokonał czarnoksiężnika. Niestety nasz bohater poległ, po raz ostatni krzyżując różdżkę z mrocznym czarodziejem. Podczas Bitwy o Hogwart wielu walczących, po obu stronach odniosło poważne rany, jednak większość z nich zaczyna dochodzić do siebie pod czujnym pracowników Świętego Munga lub hogwarckiej uzdrowicielki, Poppy Pomfrey._

 _Zamiast świętować koniec wojny, czarownice i czarodzieje opłakują śmierć Wybrańca i pozostałych poległych. Lista poległych zamieszczona jest na stronie drugiej. Żadna osoba z bliskiego otoczenia Harry'ego Pottera jak dotąd nie zgodziła się na rozmowę ze mną. Nadal nie udało mi się również dotrzeć do jego męża Severusa Snape'a, który w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni nie daje znaku życia. Wśród pewnego grona osób krążą plotki, że mężczyzna postradał zmysły, jednak Albus Dumbledore uważa, że to pomówienia. O znajomości i małżeństwie Snape'a i Pottera więcej przeczytacie na stronie dwunastej. Na stronie trzynastej znajdują się informacje na temat podwójnej gry Severusa Snape'a, który według słów dyrektora Hogwartu, wyraźnie przyczynił się do naszej wygranej, wielokrotnie narażając życie, by zdobyć przydatne informacje._

 _Z przykrością stwierdzam, że nadal nie wiadomo, jak doszło do śmierci Harry'ego Pottera. Co spowodowało śmierć naszego Wybawcy? Dlaczego tym razem, nie przeżył, ugodzony Avadą Kedavrą? W dalszym ciągu nikt nie potrafi udzielić sensownej i jednoznacznej odpowiedzi na te pytania. Pojawiło się kilka teorii na ten temat; więcej o tym, na stronie piątej._

 _Rita Skeeter"_

~.~

Severus, nie miał ochoty czytać dalej. Nie obchodziło go nic więcej — nawet fakt, że nie pamiętał co się z nim działo przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie. Jego Harry, jego kochany Harry nie żył. Po raz kolejny stracił najważniejszą osobę w swoim życiu. Jednak tym razem, strata była znacznie boleśniejsza, bo zielonooki był jego mężem. Jego rodziną… Podczas gdy Lily była tylko przyjaciółką. Wyobrażając sobie koniec wojny, nigdy nie sądził, że będzie tym, który ją przeżyje. Był przecież śmierciożercą i zdrajcą. Spodziewał się, że tym razem nie uniknie pocałunku dementora, czy choćby Azkabanu, pod warunkiem, że wcześniej nie zginie z rąk Czarnego Pana. Tymczasem przeżył, a jego kochany mąż zginął. Teraz w pełni dotarło do niego, że nastolatek jest martwy. Z jego oczu zaczęły spływać łzy. Nie starał się nawet ich powstrzymać. Przez długą chwilę siedział pogrążony w rozpaczy i tęsknocie, podczas gdy jego umysł, jak na złość podsuwał mu kolejne — niechciane — wspomnienia chwil spędzonych z Harrym. Nie potrafił skupić się na niczym innym niż poczucie straty. Nie wiedział, jak długo trwał w tym letargu, zresztą zbytnio go to nie obchodziło. Potem niecierpliwym gestem starł ostatnie łzy i spróbował wziąć się w garść. Przetarł zmęczone oczy i spojrzał w kierunku kominka, na którym, między zdjęciami przyjaciół młodego czarodzieja, stało ich jedyne wspólne zdjęcie, wykonane w dniu ich ślubu, przez przeklętego Colina Creeveya. Przez jego twarz przeszedł grymas bólu.

— Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić? Miałeś przeżyć, Harry. Gdzie tym razem podziało się twoje cholerne szczęście? — krzyczał, patrząc na uśmiechającego się do obiektywu Harry'ego. Podszedł i jednym ruchem strącił z gzymsu wszystkie zdjęcia, roztrzaskując ramki.

Wraz z tymi kilkoma zdaniami artykułu przeklętej Rity Skeeter, które przeczytał, świat Severusa Snape'a runął po raz kolejny. Jedyna osoba, która sprawiała, że szczerze się uśmiechał, została zamordowana dwa tygodnie wcześniej. Jego serce było teraz otwartą raną, nie był pewien czy ona będzie w stanie się jeszcze kiedyś zagoić. Szczerze w to wątpił. Zmęczony ruszył w stronę sypialni. Gdy kładł się na łóżko, jego czarne oczy, z przyzwyczajenia powędrowały w stronę szafki nocnej i odnalazły oprawiony w ramkę, zapisany drobnym pismem Harry'ego pergamin, przytwierdzony tam mniej niż rok temu. W pierwszym odruchu miał ochotę zdjąć ramkę, by już więcej jej nie zobaczyć. Wiedział jednak, że to niemożliwe. Musiałby spalić całą szafkę, a tego nie miał zamiaru robić.

W jego myślach zaczęły pojawiać się kolejne wspomnienia, z minionego roku. Gdzie nie spojrzał, widział swojego kochanego Harry'ego. Wszystko, dosłownie wszystko przypominało mu tego niesamowitego mężczyznę, którego zdążył mocno pokochać. Odwrócił się na drugi, bok, byle nie widzieć tego jednego zdania, które sprawiało, że jedyne, na co miał ochotę, to zwinąć się w kłębek i płakać. Niegdyś jego zobaczenie sprawiało, że uśmiechał się jak głupiec, a teraz nie było nic więcej poza pustką i tęsknotą. Leżał tak cały dzień, nie miał nawet motywacji, żeby zdjąć ubranie. Wszystko, na czym był w stanie się skupić, to próby zatrzymania potoku wspomnień. Miał już tego dość, czuł się okropnie wyczerpany, chciał spokojnie zasnąć. Z wysiłkiem wstał i zabrał z szafki fiolkę eliksiru bezsennego snu. Potem wrócił na łóżko, z roztargnieniem zdejmując ubranie. Naciągnął na siebie koc i jednym haustem wypił miksturę. Zanim zasnął, wziął z szafki różdżkę i rzucił na siebie _Obliviate_ , pragnąc zapomnieć dzisiejszy dzień. Ostatnią świadomą myślą było odłożenie różdżki na szafkę przy łóżku. Nie miał pojęcia, że dokładnie tak samo wyglądały minione dwa tygodnie.


End file.
